gumballintelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gi
Images.jpg|I HATE WHIPPING HORSES!!!!! ThoseLittleFibbers.png|Those Little Fibbers! Img 4819 the-amazing-world-of-gumball-i-hate.jpg In20years.png The GI.jpg Gumball and Darwin are ridiculed for their martial-arts outfits by their schoolmates, and their mom tries to convince them to take them off. Plot/Start It starts when Gumball and Darwin are asking Nicole if they can do karate, and Nicole lets them, but they can't give straightaway.Gumball says "Mom when have we given up a sport." I HATE FOOTBALL! I HATE TENNIS! I HATE CLIPPING HORSES! I HATE FINGER SKATING! Gumball and Darwin agreed never to take off their martial-arts outfites. At The School thumb|318px|right At Elmore Junior High School , Gumball and Darwin were doing karate moves in front of everyone and they laughed. Masami said "Why dont you fight Tina ?" and still laughed. Banana Joe said to do another flip.Gumball did the flip, but landed faceplanted on the floor. Darwin shouted"Awesome!" every laughed their heads off Banana Joe shouted "FOOL!" Nicole said "Kids, time to go." Gumball ran to Penny and said to her that my costume is quite impressive. In the Car In the car, Nicole was driving and then Gumball did a karate punch to Nicole and then she flinched. Nicole said to Gumball "the kids back there were laughing at you. Darwin said "they even called us the karate weiners!" Gumball came along and said "maybe because we wein at everything." At Home At home, Richard was playing "karate master" he said "man, this game is so good, I could do this in real life, hey, cool costumes. Do you have a spare one?" but Gumball and Darwin didnt have a spare one and they practiced some killer moves. Singing the Song Gumball and Darwin sang a song that goes like this. Every time I look in the mirror all I see is the inner warrior staring right back at me. Warrior, he's a warrior. Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. thumb|right|249px The Computer When Gumball and Darwin had finished doing their killer moves, they were up stairs, on the computer, watching a video, then Nicole came upstairs, to see what they were doing. They were watching Darwin 's sweet sisscor kick. Nicole asked them "When did you post this?" Gumball answered "We didn't, someone else did." The title was Tae Kworn Dorks, but Gumball said "they just spelt Tae Kworn Do wrong. "Corine spelling can be difficult, Darwin said. hey, watch this. It was a man, breaking 12 layers of brick. Nicole pulled the plug out of the computer, and told them about when Richard was young he was called himself the Cotton Tailed Cavalier. At Elmore Junior High School, Richard ran across the hallway and crashed his head on a door with an baby ape's body, everyone laughed and Nicole shouted "Leave him alone! as long he's trying being himself." Darwin said " What a sad story." Gumball said "Mom, we'll take off the suits." "Thank you boys, you'll see its for the best." nicole said. Singing the Abandoning song Gumball :Life's about abandoning dream after dream. Darwin :Hopes and expectations float away downstream Gumball : It's time to kiss our childish ways goodbye Darwin : Grow up, give mediocrity a try? Gumball : The games, they have to stop! Darwin : No more "hi-ya".. Gumball : Not even a karate chop thumb|500px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 1